No Amor e Na Guerra Revisada
by Sayume Taisho
Summary: Elas são guerreiras, possuem um passado sombrio e a sede de vingança no coração. Sabem lutar, matar e... seduzir, mas não podem fugir do destino e nem dos homens que atravessaram seus caminhos.


**Decidi reescrever esta história. Sei que não apareço por aqui faz muito tempo e que algum tempo atrás prometi postar o próximo capítulo. Mas por causa de inúmeros contratempos não pude cumprir com a minha promessa. De todo o coração peço desculpas a todos que acompanharam minha fanfic, sei que esperar por um capítulo que nunca veio foi péssimo. Eu nunca esqueci esta história, o fato é que depois que eu terminei o último capítulo que eu postei, fiquei um tempo sem inspiração para nada, voltei a escrever depois e quando já estava na metade do capítulo, para a minha desgraça a fonte do notebook caiu no chão e quebrou. Sem a fonte, quando ele perdeu a carga, não pude liga-lo mais e era nele que estava toda a história. Era um notebook de modelo mais antigo, e, portanto, não poderia usar qualquer fonte. Achei que minha mãe iria me arrumar uma fonte que servisse logo, mas me enganei. Demorou quase um ano até ela conseguir uma fonte nova, o notebook permaneceu desligado por todo esse tempo e nele estava tudo o que eu tinha: livros, músicas, filmes, esta história, imagens, etc. Não me animei de ter de começar todo o capítulo em que parei de novo em outro computador e decidi esperar até arranjar a nova fonte. E quando isso aconteceu fiquei muito, mas muito feliz. Confesso que não foi a fanfic a primeira coisa que pensei logo que colocava a fonte no notebook, estava com saudades das minhas coisas, mas principalmente dos meus livros de romance. Sou uma leitora ávida e ler era e é a minha principal distração. Mais de dois mil e-books baixados no notebook e eu só conseguia pensar em lê-los como eu fazia antes que tudo ocorresse: deitada na cama, com o notebook no colo e deixando o mundo real da porta do meu quarto para fora. E aí mais uma decepção, quando eu finalmente liguei o notebook, por falta de uso, vários botões do teclado enferrujaram e não funcionavam mais. Quase não consigo entrar no meu usuário porque tem senha e várias das letras que compunham a minha senha não funcionavam. Por sorte meu irmão se lembrava da senha do usuário dele, e os botões usados para digitá-la estavam funcionando. Nisso, eu entro no usuário do meu irmão e com o teclado virtual digito a minha senha, copio com o mouse e colo onde eu deveria escrever a minha senha e, enfim, entro no meu usuário. A primeira coisa que eu fiz? Ler um livro, e depois eu lia mais livros, e ficava ouvindo música ou vendo meus filmes. Fazia tudo o que podia fazer sem usar o teclado. Quando eu pensei na fanfic, depois que minha alegria e exaltação tinham acalmado, a transferi para o computador da minha mãe e quando li o capítulo em andamento, decidi que não estava bom e que eu poderia fazer melhor. Mudei um monte de coisas, concertei erros gramaticais e acrescentei mais acontecimentos. Estava crente que era uma questão de dias até finalmente postá-la no fanfiction net e até mesmo mandei um aviso para vocês, que foi respondido e eu vi que vocês não tinham esquecido a história e que queriam a continuação, pelo menos alguns queriam e isso me faz feliz. Eu estava animada com o rumo da história, mas parei de escrever por falta de ideia. Nisso se passaram uns meses e eu já estava estudando para o vestibular, fazendo pré-vestibular e não tinha tempo para nada. Felizmente eu passei, semana que vem começo a estudar Arquivologia na UFF e como recompensa da minha mãe, ganhei um notebook lindo. Um HP Pavilion roxo, que chegou ontem, agora eu estou aqui namorando ele e toda animada para continuar a fanfic. Eu já ia recomeçar de onde eu parei, mas para pegar o ritmo da história novamente eu comecei a ler o primeiro capítulo, faz anos desde que eu o publiquei e confesso que eu não acreditei nos erros que eu cometi. Acredito que hoje eu escrevo muito melhor que antes, sendo assim me propus a revisar a fanfic inteira e postá-la novamente desde o primeiro capítulo. Eu não estou falando de mudar a história, o que eu quero é a oportunidade de corrigir meus erros gramaticais e dar sentindo e coesão a partes onde isso faltou. Dessa vez procurarei fazer as coisas do jeito certo, mas isso não é garantia de que vou acertar em tudo. Cometerei erros, posso vir a escrever errado, mas quero melhorar e dar o melhor de mim para essa fic. Eu tenho orgulho de No Amor e na Guerra, é a minha primeira história, mas eu era mais nova quando a escrevi e sabia menos coisas. E também quero dizer que, como vocês já devem ter percebido, eu sou enrolada demais com a publicação da história, mas não posso desistir dela. Entrarei na faculdade agora, terei coisas para fazer, mas uma demora na publicação não significa que eu abandonei No Amor e na Guerra. Então vamos lá, espero que vocês gostem e mais uma vez: as únicas coisas que mudaram nessa história são a gramatica, as falas que pretendo melhorar e o modo em que eu escrevo as situações, mas muita coisa permanecerá igual. Beijinhos!**

**PS: Talvez eu inclua cenas novas nos capítulos em revisão, depende da minha criatividade. Mas, garanto que as situações em que coloquei os personagens nas primeiras publicações permaneceram. Para quem leu a primeira versão, peço que leiam esse capítulo, pois ele esta um pouco diferente. E depois me digam o que acharam, por favor.**

Capítulo 1

Inuyasha Taisho, lorde das terras do leste, murmurou uma imprecação e retornou para o salão lotado de seu castelo. Estava aborrecido, não deveria jamais ter transformado Kikyou Yamada em sua amante. Deveria ter deixado seus ímpetos sexuais de lado e seguido sua intuição, pois esta estava certa. No fundo sempre soube que Kikyou se tornaria um aborrecimento, teria de se livrar dela custasse o que custasse. Ele sempre fora honesto, jamais mentiu ou prometeu algo que não pudesse cumprir. Sua honra exigia que fosse assim, Kikyou não tinha o direito de cobrar ou exigir nada dele. Ela sabia muito bem que era só mais uma, que jamais poderia sequer cogitar a ideia de ser sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos. A relação deles estava com o fim marcado desde o primeiro dia. Então já basta, ele foi muito condescendente em relação a ela, fora um amante bastante generoso, até demais. Não permitiria a insolência dela, ele era o dono e senhor daquelas terras e merecia o devido respeito, sua família e seu povo mereciam também respeito. Estava cansado dela, de seu ciúme doentio, de suas cobranças. Deus, ele sequer podia continuar suportando o cheiro dela, a voz e muito menos o toque. A atração que um dia sentiu por ela definitivamente não existia mais. Sendo assim, ela não agiria mais como se fosse sua lady, não daria ordens e distrataria qualquer servo seu. Hoje ele daria um fim em tudo. Seria bom se livrar de pelo menos um de seus problemas, pensou. Pensar na guerra em que estava metido o deixou ainda mais amargo e irritado. Maldito Narak, o lorde das terras do sul, que achava ter o direito de ser dono de todo o Japão, este estava dividido em quatro reinos: Leste que pertencia a ele; Oeste, cujo senhor era seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru; Norte, pertencente a Kouga, um youkai lobo do qual não gostava muito, mas era seu aliado; Sul, que agora pertencia a Narak por causa de um ataque desonesto ao antigo senhor e sua família anos atrás. Narak matara todos da família, não poupara nem mesmo as crianças e agora os pobres servos e aldeões do sul sofriam com sua perversidade e tirania. E era apenas por isso, que os três reinos, Leste, Oeste e Norte não o atacavam. Sesshoumaru e Kouga queriam avançar, queriam guerra, mas ele não permitiria que sangue inocente fosse derramado. Atacar as terras do sul implicaria no massacre de milhares de pessoas inocentes, humanos que já sofreram muito e que não teriam a menor chance contra os exércitos deles. Sesshoumaru e Kouga não se importavam, o primeiro principalmente, em vista do grande desprezo que sentia por humanos, exterminar centenas deles não era nada para Sesshoumaru. Só haviam dois humanos com quem seu irmão convivia bem: Izayoi e Mirok. Pelo menos Sesshoumaru e Kouga prometeram que se os aldeões do sul ficarem fora do caminho deles seriam poupados, os alvos dos três eram Narak e seus comparsas. Mas Inuyasha sabia que no momento que invadissem o sul, seus exércitos destruiriam tudo e todos que vissem pela frente. Já discutira inúmeras vezes com Sesshoumaru, Kouga e Mirok, seu melhor amigo e comandante de suas tropas. Depois de exaustivas discussões ficou claro que se ele e Mirok não encontrassem logo uma solução nada impediria que a carnificina ocorresse. Não poderia segurar Kouga e Sesshoumaru para sempre, o tempo estava passando e quando os dois perdessem a paciência e decidissem atacar não teria opção a não ser se juntar ao ataque. E o maldito covarde do Narak sabia, de algum modo sabia que preferiam evitar o derramamento de sangue inocente e por isso usava o povo como escudo. Ele os atacava, mas nunca pessoalmente, Narak mandava outros para fazer o serviço sujo.

Ao chegar ao salão principal, lugar onde todos da nobreza se reuniam para as refeições e festas, se dirigiu rapidamente para a mesa principal, onde estavam sua mãe Izayoi, Sesshoumaru e Mirok. Sentou-se e imediatamente foi atendido por uma criada que lhe trouxe vinho.

Mirok - Parece aborrecido milorde. Não me diga que nossa "queridíssima" Kikyou fez mais um de seus escândalos? Ou será que o problema é outra mulher? Ou os dois, Kikyou te pegou com outra e fez uma cena daquelas? Ah, vamos Inuyasha conte aqui para o seu melhor amigo o que se passa em seu coração! - Diz ironicamente um belo homem moreno de olhos azuis e que no momento estava com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

Inuyasha - Mirok, você esta doido para ter filhos, não é mesmo? - Pergunta o meio-yokai de cabelos compridos e prateados, olhos dourados e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. A voz dele estava estranhamente calma.

Mirok franzi a testa e o olha confuso - Sim milorde, isso é o que eu mais quero. Mas o que isso...?

Inuyasha - Pois então se você não calar essa maldita boca esse seu desejo nunca será realizado, entendeu? - Diz friamente e com um olhar mortal.

Izayoi - Querido, não desconte sua raiva no pobre do Mirok. Afinal, as perguntas dele possuem sentido. Sabemos o quanto Kikyou lhe aborrece e lhe traz problemas, sinceramente não entendo o que você viu nela ou porque ainda a tem como amante. Sou sua mãe, te amo e sempre quis o melhor para você, se não falei nada antes é porque eu conheço e confio no filho que tenho, sei o homem sábio que você é. Mas a presença daquela mulher me incomoda profundamente, ela não me inspira confiança! - Diz com um misto de docilidade e preocupação na voz uma bela mulher humana que não aparentava ter mais de 40 anos. Esta possuía olhos e cabelos castanhos.

Inuyasha pegando na mão de Izayoi - Não será mais incomodada com a presença dela mãe, minha decisão já esta tomada e não tem volta: quero Kikyou fora de nossas vidas!

Sesshoumaru - Finalmente, uma atitude sábia irmãozinho. Aquela humana jamais deveria ter posto os pés neste castelo. Se meu pai estivesse vivo, não teria permitido nunca a presença daquela prostituta aqui. Que ela vá embora e leve junto com ela a amiguinha insuportável! - Diz friamente o belo yokai de cabelos prateados, olhos dourado, uma meia lua roxa na testa e dois riscos também roxos nas bochechas.

Inuyasha - Se o nosso pai estivesse vivo, muita coisa seria diferente, mas ele jamais se intrometeria numa decisão minha e nem sua, pois somos adultos o suficiente para responder por nossos atos. Ele confiava em nós dois, aliás, em nós três, Mirok foi como um filho para ele. Ele sabia muito bem que nenhum de nós iria fracassar e nos confiou tudo, por isso não fale como se eu tivesse agido como um tolo apaixonado porque isso esta bem longe da verdade. Eu sempre enxerguei a falha no caráter de Kikyou, sempre soube o que ela realmente é e sempre estive no controle absoluto de tudo. Se ela agora me aborrece, farei com ela o mesmo que eu faço com tudo que me incomoda: a descartarei! - A voz dele não poderia ser mais fria.

Mirok - Então está aí sua oportunidade! - Diz indicando com a cabeça a entrada do salão, onde duas mulheres, uma humana e uma yokai, vestidas de modo vulgar estavam. As duas rapidamente se dirigiram a mesa principal.

Kikyou - Querido, eu sinto muito pela briga que tivemos hoje! - Diz sentando- se no colo de Inuyasha e o abraçando. – Você sabe que eu te amo, temo perdê-lo e só de pensar na possibilidade disso ocorrer eu...

Inuyasha – Fui bem claro desde o começo que na nossa relação não haveria espaço para qualquer sentimento, que a única coisa que eu queria é o que você me oferece todas as noite de muito bom grado. Quando você aceitou ser minha amante sabia perfeitamente bem o que esperar de mim e que jamais, sob hipótese alguma, poderia se meter na minha vida ou me fazer cobranças. Não é verdade Kikyou?

Kikyou – Sim querido, mas eu pensei que...

Inuyasha – Você pensou que com o tempo poderia, digamos assim, amolecer meu coração e que eu lhe pediria em casamento transformando-a assim na minha lady. E você finalmente teria toda a riqueza que sempre quis. Patético! - Suspira – Realmente pensou que eu sequer pensaria na possibilidade de transformar na minha companheira, na dona de tudo o que é meu e mãe de meus herdeiros uma mulher que abre as pernas para os machos com a mesma facilidade com que respira? Achou mesmo que eu poderia exibir por aí como minha esposa uma mulher tão vulgar e baixa como você? Está me tomando por algum tolo idiota Kikyou?

Kikyou se levantando do colo dele – Eu não acredito que você está me humilhando desse jeito, tudo o que eu fiz foi te amar demais. Eu não mereço isso! Diz com falsa docilidade e tentando disfarçar o ódio e a raiva que brotavam em seu peito.

Kagura – Kikyou é melhor a gente sair daqui ago... A youkai do vento morena, cabelos sempre presos em um coque e olhos vermelhos foi interrompida por Kikyou.

Kikyou – Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não retirar tudo o que disse e me pedir desculpas agora Inuyasha!

Inuyasha – Definitivamente você não me conhece bem, e, por favor, não fale sobre amor porque você não sabe o que é isso. Ah, se a sua promiscuidade fosse seu único problema eu não estaria te tratando assim. Até mesmo as prostituas que rondam pelas tabernas desse país merecem mais respeito que você se demonstram um pouco mais de caráter. Você sabe o que é isso Kikyou, caráter? Tenho certeza que não, seu comportamento abusivo e arrogante, entre outros fatores, prova o que eu digo!

Kikyou – Você não tem o direito de...

Inuyasha – Eu tenho o direito de qualquer coisa nessas terras porque eu sou o dono e senhor de tudo isso e a minha palavra aqui é lei. É você que não tem o direito de nada. De andar por aí como se fosse a dona de tudo e destratar as pessoas que trabalham para mim. De sair por este castelo tomando decisões que cabem apenas a minha mãe ou a esposa que eu ainda não possuo. Você não possui nenhum maldito direito de me cobrar nada, de me exigir nada. Eu não devo nada a você, eu nunca prometi nada a você. Eu jamais fui seu e você não entende isso, mas agora chega. Eu tentei ser paciente, mas a minha paciência se esgotou, era para você ter sido um meio de eu relaxar depois de um dia estressante, você em troca teria sido bem cuidada, vestida e seria respeitada como minha amante. Mas não, você não quis assim, preferiu ser mais um peso, mais um problema do que uma alegria. A sua frivolidade e egoísmo foram gradativamente minando com a atração que um dia eu senti por você e, Deus, você me proporcionou mais estresse do que prazer, então definitivamente acabou. Pega suas coisas, e fora do meu castelo, dois de meus guardas irão escolta-la em segurança até a hospedaria. Agradeça por eu não exigir que você vá embora das minhas terras também, vou te dar dois conselhos: Evite o máximo aparecer na minha frente e não faça nada do qual te darei motivos para se arrepender depois! – Pegando em seu bolso uma sacola cheia de moedas jogou-a para Kikyou. – E aí esta o pagamento pelos serviços que você prestou, agora vá fazer o que eu mandei.

Kikyou de olhos arregalados – Você não está falando sério, não é? Você só quer me dar um susto, me dar uma lição...

Kagura – Definitivamente esta na hora de ir embora Kikyou! – Diz pegando no braço dela. – Vamos embora agora antes que fique pior!

Kikyou – NÃO! – O grito que ela soltou reverberou por todo o salão e fez com que todos os presentes parassem na hora o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção no que ocorria na mesa principal. – NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO COMIGO INUYASHA. NÃO VAI ME DESCARTAR COMO SE EU NÃO FOSSE NADA. FOI VOCÊ NÃO FOI IZAYOI? FOI VOCÊ QUE ENVENENOU O MEU INUYASHA CONTRA MIM, NÃO É? VOCÊ NUNCA ME ACEITOU, SE ACHA MUITO MELHOR DO QUE EU SÓ PORQUE SE CASOU COM UM DOS MAIS PODEROSOS YOKAIS DO JAPÃO. SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI CONSEGUIR...

Inuyasha se levanta – CALA ESSA BOCA KIKYOU. EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM COM A MINHA MÃE! - Agarrando com força o braço dela a puxa para perto da mãe com violência – Peça desculpas agora, peça ou eu juro que você irá se arrepender muito! – A voz dele não podia ser mais ameaçadora e fria, todos no salão estavam muito tensos. Era muito raro o lorde perder o controle e gritar, mas quando acontecia deixava todos em pânico.

Sesshoumaru – Tira essa vagabunda daqui Inuyasha, antes que eu acabe com ela e acredite só não o faço porque nossa mãe esta aqui. – A voz dele era mais fria que um iceberg fazendo todos ficarem ainda mais tensos, não era nada aconselhável irritar Sesshoumaru.

Mas não era nisso em que Izayoi pensava. Seu enteado, que desprezava tanto os humanos e que mesmo assim a respeitava, aquele a quem ela criou e amou como um filho se referia a ela pela primeira vez como mãe. Sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, ele amava ela, não era só respeito, também era amor de filho. – "Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ouvir isso Inutaisho, você ficaria feliz tanto quanto eu. Meu amor, você estava enganado quando disse que Sesshoumaru não possuía sentimentos, que ele não amava ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. O nosso filho tem sentimentos sim, ele apenas os disfarça porque os acha uma fraqueza." Pensou totalmente emocionada Izayoi.

Mirok – Isso esta passando dos limites, Kikyou pare agora com esse escândalo antes que as coisas fiquem bem feias para você!

Kikyou – NÃO SE META. VOCÊ É OUTRO DOS RESPONSÁVEIS POR ISSO. FALOU MAL DE MIM, FEZ A CABEÇA DO MEU AMOR CONTRA MIM. E VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO! – A essa altura ela já estava totalmente descontrolada.

Inuyasha a sacode com violência – Eu estou te avisando Kikyou, se você não pedir desculpas agora a minha mãe eu acabo com você.

Kikyou – VOCÊ NÃO ESTA VENDO O QUE ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO INU? QUEREM NOS SEPARAR, EU SÓ ESTOU DEFENDENDO O NOSSO AMOR! – Ela chorava e soluçava descontroladamente.

Inuyasha – CHEGA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS ENTENDA NÃO HÁ AMOR NENHUM ENTRE NÓS, EU NÃO TE AMO, NUNCA TE AMEI. PELO CONTRÁRIO, POR VOCÊ EU SÓ SINTO DESPREZO E PENA, MUITA PENA.

Kikyou – NÃO, VOCÊ QUER QUE EU IMPLORE? QUE EU ME AJOELHE? ENTÃO ESTÁ BEM EU FAÇO! – Se joga no chão e abraça as pernas dele. –POR FAVOR INU, NÃO ME DEIXE, EU MORRERIA SEM VOCÊ, EU TE AMO TANTO!

Inuyasha – Kikyou levanta, eu estou mandando você levantar agora. Não há duvidas que em você não há o mínimo de dignidade!

Kagura decide que esta na hora de tomar uma atitude, o descontrole e burrice de Kikyou poderiam colocar as duas numa péssima situação. Agarrando o braço de Kikyou ela a puxa para cima e a segura com força.

Kagura – Acho que esta na hora de irmos embora, não se preocupe milorde Kikyou não vai mais incomoda-lo. Adeusinho, até muito em breve Sesshy, sentirei saudades!

Kikyou tentando a todo custo se soltar, mas não consegue porque é humana e Kagura é uma yokai. – ME SOLTA KAGURA, EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI.

Kagura tirando uma pequena pena da cabeça, que momentos depois cresce, e sobe com Kikyou nela. – Acabou sim! Diz levantando voo e sobrevoando o salão e desaparecendo ao passar pelo portal. Os yokais do salão ainda ouviam os gritos de Kikyou.

Inuyasha – Ela é completamente desestruturada! – Murmurou e virando-se para todos do salão – Perdoem o ocorrido, voltem aos seus afazeres, o espetáculo acabou! - No mesmo momento todos os nobres que estavam em outras mesas, espalhadas pelo salão, retomam a conversa anterior ao escanda-lo, as criadas voltam ao serviço e ninguém comenta nada sobre o ocorrido. Qualquer palavra sobre o que ocorreu poderia ser ouvida pela grande audição yokai do lorde, o infeliz que abrisse a boca para falar a respeito, com o humor de Inuyasha, seria massacrado em dois segundos, talvez menos.

Inuyasha sentando-se em sua cadeira – Mãe você esta bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

Izayoi – Eu? Meu filho eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta a você, você está muito estressado. Tome seu vinho e coma alguma coisa. Eu mandarei uma criada preparar um banho bem quentinho para quando você for para o seu quarto, vai te fazer relaxar! – Diz acariciando-o no rosto. Ele pega a mão dela e a beija.

Inuyasha – Obrigado mãe!

Mirok – Inuyasha, o que...

Inuyasha – Sem perguntas agora Mirok, tomarei qualquer decisão de cabeça fria!

Sesshoumaru – Deveria tê-la matado! – Murmura friamente.

Inuyasha – O que?

Sesshoumaru – Você deveria ter matado ela no momento em que ergueu a voz para você, é o que eu teria feito!

Inuyasha – Eu não sou você!

Sesshoumaru – Claro que não, se fosse essa cena deplorável jamais teria acontecido!

Inuyasha – Olha aqui Sesshoumaru...

Mirok – Ei, parem vocês dois. Chega de briga por hoje, para acabar bem esse dia só falta vocês dois se atracarem aqui no salão! Diz ironicamente, só para receber olhares ameaçadores e frios de dois pares de olhos dourados. – Caramba, não esta mais aqui quem falou!

Inuyasha – Imbecil! – Rosna.

Sesshoumaru – Estúpido! – Murmura friamente.

Mirok – Ah, esses elogios todos são pra mim ou vocês só estão demonstrando o amor fraternal que sentem um pelo outro?... Tudo bem, calei a boca!

Enquanto isso...

Kikyou – MAIS QUE DROGA KAGURA, POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ ME TIROU DE LÁ?

Kagura – Quer parar de gritar? Sua voz estridente somada a minha audição apurada não vão me fazer nada bem. Vai me escutar agora ou está difícil? – Suspira.

Kikyou – Tudo bem pode falar. Mas é bom que seja interessante porque eu...

Kagura – Não é você que vive dizendo que temos que manter o controle absoluto das nossas ações e manter a frieza para que os nossos planos funcionem? Não é você que vive me criticando por, como você mesma diz, ficar me lançando em cima do Sesshy como um esfomeado se lança na comida?

Kikyou recuperando a pode arrogante e a costumeira frieza – Ah, sim, mas acontece que...

Kagura – Acontece que você nunca segue os seus próprios conselhos. Quer que eu sempre acerte enquanto você comete um monte de erros! – Tentando imitar a voz de Kikyou – Kagura enquanto você perseguir Sesshoumaru como uma cadela no cio ele vai te desprezar. Você tem que agir como uma dama, manter a postura, seduzi-lo para que ele corra atrás de você! – Voltando à voz normal – Ah, até parece, olha só quem fala. Minha digníssima dama Kikyou você hoje se comportou como uma dama? Por acaso você manteve a postura durante esses meses todos em que esteve com Inuyasha? A verdade é que você fica outra quando ele esta perto, enlouquece e perde totalmente o controle!

Kikyou – Eu não...

Kagura – Você não o que Kikyou? Sabe quem é que estava assistindo, sem que ninguém percebesse, o espetáculo que você estava dando? Te dou uma moeda se você adivinhar, e aproveita a deixa para adivinhar o que ele fará conosco se formos expulsas definitivamente dessas terras! – Ela não podia ser mais irônica.

Kikyou – Ele não vai fazer nada, tenho o controle absoluto...

Kagura – Ah não, nem vem, ser for o mesmo controle que você vem demonstrando então estaremos com muitos problemas quando o encontrarmos. Por sorte você foi só expulsa do castelo, então vai pensando logo num jeito de voltar para lá, e de conseguir que Inuyasha volte a sentir por você o mínimo de atração.

Kikyou – Isso não vai ser difícil, tenho certeza que ele ainda me ama, só está um pouco irritado comigo!

Kagura – Kikyou poupe-me desse seu discurso "ele me ama, ele me quer e nada vai nos separar". As coisas que ele disse para você hoje deveriam ter minguado, pelo menos um pouco, com essa sua arrogância! – Suspira – Bom, o que está feito está feito, só nos resta concertar tudo e Tsubak é o nosso meio para conseguir isso!

Kikyou ergue uma das sombrancelhas incrédula – Tsubak? Você só pode estar brincando, ela não possui o mínimo de inteligência!

Kagura – É, no entanto, ela é ainda amante de Mirok e, que eu saiba, não está tendo nenhum problema com ele. Não é curioso Kikyou? Você com toda essa "inteligência" não conseguiu se manter como amante do Inuyasha e Tsubak, que é burra, consegue atrair o Mirok para cama dela sempre que ela quer e ele ainda não aparenta estar cansado dela! – Ironizou.

Kikyou – É claro, Mirok não passa de um pervertido! – Revirou os olhos – Ele aceita em qualquer hora o que qualquer mulher bonita oferecer, ele é fácil demais!

Kagura – Nem tanto, eu duvido que você consiga atrair ele para sua cama. Na verdade, ele não dormiria com você nem se você fosse a última mulher do mundo!

Kikyou – Ora, vai para o Inferno Kagura. Eu não preciso dele e nem de qualquer outro homem, eu tenho meu Inu!

Kagura – Tinha meu bem, tinha. Agora você nos fez o favor de fazer ele te desprezar e a família dele te detestar ainda mais. Hum, só quero ver como você vai consertar a besteira que você fez!

Kikyou – Eu darei meu jeito, não precisa ficar preocupada!

Kagura – Preocupada? Eu? Não queridinha é você quem deve se preocupar e não eu!

Kikyou – Ah está bem, está bem. Para onde estamos indo?

Kagura – Para onde você acha? Vamos atrás de Tsubak!

E então, o que acharam? Review para eu ficar feliz, beijinhos!


End file.
